I'm stuck in the hospital with a Jonas!
by gobackintohisarms
Summary: Miley gets stuck in the hospital for awhile take a wild guess who her roomate is? You guessed it Nick Jonas. Will Niley happen? Will Miley and Nick become better again?
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart was sitting in the Emergency room snuggling up to her bear, Beary. Her dad was half asleep after all it was 11:30 at night. "Miss Stewart." The nurse called her. Her and her dad followed.

"So Miss Stewart your 16 right?" The nurse asked.

"Mhm." Miley replied shaking her head.

"Now why are you guys here?" The nurse asked. Miley always hated when doctors or nurses asked that when on the phone they asked the same question and you filled out why you where here! So why ask that question?

"Well, Miley has been breathing and wheezing oddly for about two days. Her nose is stuffed up she's coughing non stop and when she just walks to the bathroom or her room her heart rate goes sky high." Robby Ray answered for her.

She listened to Miley's breathing looked in her eyes, ears, mouth. She also took her blood pressure. Once she was done writing down everything she spoke again. "We're going to admit her." She told them. She came back with a wheel chair. The nurse pushed her wheel chair while Robby walked behind with her bag.

"Here we are 6 west room 341." The nurse told them sticking a sticker on it reading Stewart, Miley there was one above it but Miley didn't get s chance to read it. They wheeled her in fast but not to fast for Miley to catch a glance of a body under the covers she now thought it was a guy since she saw some curls sticking out from the covers.

"Okay Miles I'm gonna go home then go to work so I'll be back here around 3ish." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay daddy I'll call you if the doctor tells me anything." She told her dad. He turned out the lights, the nurses already had Miley on oxygen so she could breathe better while she sleeps. She laid her head on her pillow going into a deep slumber but dreaming about the mystery boy.

A/N-Yeah I know not that long but it will be longer if I make it in to a story while I'm sick so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley woke up the next day feeling even worse. She looked over at the clock that read nine. She knew her best friend Lily would at the hospital at one. She looked next to her to find a small bedside table that had a tray of food on it. She opened it but soon closed it seeing that her stomach didn't agree to eating. She had no clue what to do, I mean what is there to do at nine in the morning in a hospital? So she just laid in bed wondering who shared the room with her. Then a doctor walked in but not her doctor maybe she could hear who he was if she listened so she decided to.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Jonas?" The doctor asked.

Jonas Jonas I know that name Miley thought to herself. Then it clicked Jonas curls hospital. Nick Jonas was in the hospital because of his diabetes. She finally figured it out. "Now what?" She asked herself.

The doctor must have left because there was silence again. Oh joy I have to go pee. She thought to herself. But she didn't want to move, she thought he would be mean if she went on to his side to use the bathroom considering that probably every nurse that took care of him would say "Oh my god! It's Nick Jonas!" But not Miley she wasn't like that and she also didn't feel up to freaking out. Her bladder was going to burst soon. She decided to get up slowly. She walked on the other side, _his_ side. She finally made it in the bathroom luckily he was half asleep when she got in. She was washing her hands when she heard a loud perky "Nick!" outside the door. Who could that be she thought to herself. She slowly opened the door to see if it was safe to go out. Good she thought to herself. She was closing the door her back facing him when she heard a male voice say "Hey." Crap! She thought.

"Um hi." She said. She was face to face with Nick Jonas and surprisingly the person who had the high perky voice was Joe Jonas? Maybe he was just uhhh hyper? She thought to herself.

"Looks like you're my new roomy." Nick said smiling. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Miley." She told him.

"Well Miley I hope I get to know you better." He said winking at her causing her to blush and smile at the same time.

"Nice shirt." Joe said talking about her Paramore shirt.

"Thanks." She said starting to walk back to her bed.

"Wait." Nick told her. "Sit down." He said pointing to the chair next to his bed and Joe's chair. "So why are you in here?" He questioned.

"Well I don't think I'm on the right amount of medication and my doctor said I have slim like liquid around my heart also I've been feeling dizzy just walking. And I think I have a cold and I've been wheezing." She told them. "And I seizer the other night." She said looking down. When she looked back up she saw shock written all over their faces. "So how come the all mighty famous Nick Jonas is in here?" She asked joking around.

"Well they said that I had some wrong with my blood sugar, then when I came in here I'm getting so many test done and they said they found a lot more wrong with me." He said looking down.

"That's not good." She said in a sad tone.

He must have picked up on it because he then told her "Yeah but at least I have a cute roommate."

"Uh Nick you might want to stop with the complements before her heart goes to two hundred. Joe said looking at Miley's machine reading that her heart rate was no from 102-135. Her nurse came running in. "Miley are you okay you gave me a heart attack." She told her. "Sorry Courtney." She said laughing a little.

"Here let me help you to your bed." She said walking her over. "Do you need anything?" She asked writing down Miley's stats chart and medication level.

"No I'm fine." Miley replied opening her laptop.

"Okay well if you do need anything press the call button." She told her and left. As soon as she left Joe slid the curtain down out of the way so both Joe and Nick could see Miley.

"Can I help you?" She asked joking around.

"We wanted to see what you where doing." Nick told her.

"Well I'm to my friends, my one friend is leaving to come here and she just sent me demo to go over." She told them.

"Demo?" Nick questioned.

"Friend?" Joe questioned more.

Miley laughed then started to explain to them how she takes class's in school of how to do recording for CD's remix's ect.

"And yes Joe her name is Lily, do you want to hear her sing?" She asked.

They both shook their heads yes. Miley clicked a few times before Lily's voiced started playing threw her computer.

"Wow she's good." They said in unison.

"Yeah and you guys get to meet her." She said smiling.

"Is she pretty?" Joe questioned.

Miley laughed again before answering his question. "Yes Joe she's very pretty, she has long blonde hair a little longer then mine and likes sports a lot oh and is a good singer but you guys know that already. Just then they all heard Lily trying to get into the room. "Yes I am friends with the patient! No not Nick Jonas wait what?! Lily asked.

"Ugh Joe can you let her in." Nick said more of a statement then a question. He was really getting annoyed by the "Star" treatment. Joe opened the door and the blonde gasped. "Your you!" Lily said in shock. "And you must be Lily." Joe said leading her in. "You know my name how?!" She questioned star struck.

"Me." Miley said.

"Ahhh Miley why didn't you tell me about well this!" She half questioned. Miley just shrugged.

"Hey Trace just sent me something." Miley told Lily.

"Yes." She said happily.

"Is Trace your boyfriend?" Nick asked getting jealous.

Miley and Lily both broke out into laughter. "Yeah right." Miley said in between laughs. "It's her brother." Lily informed him.

"Oh well I feel stupid. He said laughing a little.

"So what did he send?" Lily asked.

"This." Miley said clicking a file but clicking the wrong one cause Lily's voice to start up again singing a different song.

"Miley." Lily said glaring at her.

"Sorry Lil's." She knew her best friend hated it when people heard her sing. "Lily they already heard you sing so don't be worried." She told her.

"Ughh." She replied.

Miley's heart rated started to go sky high. "Ugh I feel dizzy and like I'm going to be sick." Miley announced.

"Take deep breaths." Nick told her getting out of bed to sit next to her. "That's it in and out, in and out. Is it gone?" He questioned.

"Surprisingly yes why's that?" She questioned.

"When you do that your body just focuses on breathing and it all goes away." He said smiling at her finally seeing her up close.

"Thanks." She said smiling back.

"Hey Miles I hate to tell you this but…" Courtney said walking in and taking a long pause.

"But what?!" Miley's eyes widened.

"You have to go and get some test's done." She told her.

"Ughh fine I'll see you later guy's." She said leaving the room in a wheelchair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hola sooo I would like to give you all that read this story a update on my life to why I haven't posted any chapters or new story's in awhile. Well ok so I had to do this big history test that made me so stressed ugh and I missed a month to work on it because oh that's right I was in the hospital! Ugh I hate my teachers its like they all have no hearts. So anyway I was stressed about that then I get a cold! And I still have it. Oh and on top of all this crap my dog died, I really don't want to go to school tomorrow I may just go for a half day if I do then I will update again. Oh yeah forgot one more thing I do P.T (working out and stuff like that so when I get my lung transplant I will be strong) three times a week so yeah. Oh and before I forget most of the stuff wrong with Miley and the stuff that she has to go threw is the stuff that I had to go threw well I didn't have Nick Jonas in my room lol. So sorry about my rant and all here is the story.

A week had past and not much had gone on with Nick and Miley both of their doctors where still trying to figure out what was wrong with them. Miley was sleeping peacefully when she heard a knock at the door. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. It was 6:30 in the morning who would be coming in at 6:30 in the morning?! Then a lady with curly hair walked in. She had containers and Miley could see out of the corner of her eye butterfly needles (tiny needles they use on baby's or people with very small veins) Well this could only mean one thing Miley's doctor wanted blood work. "Hi Miley." The small women said to her. "As you see your nut job of a doctor made me come in her at 6:30 in the morning to get blood work." Miley's response was a very loud groan. Once her blood work was done it was 6:40. She was finally back to sleep when what do you know a nurse walked into her room. "Hi Miley, I'm just going to give you your diuretic." She told her giving her a pill. Well looks like I'm not going to get to sleep again. She thought to herself. Finally 7:30 came around and to Miley's surprise Nick was awake. "Morning." He said to her as she was shutting the bathroom door. "Good morning." She said back. She laid back in her bead staring at the sealing for a few minutes it was still dark out and the only light source was from the hallway too bad that had the blind down so no one saw Nick. "How'd you sleep?" He asked her as he adjusted himself in his bed. "Pretty good till I got woken up at 6:30 for blood work." She told him in an unhappy tone. "Ha this shall be a fun day, in a room with a cranky Miley." He said to her. "HEY! I AM NOT CRANKY!" She said back very angry. "Uh Miles example A." He told her.

"You know what I hate the most?" She questioned Nick has they where both walking down the hallway dragging their IV poles with them. "What's that?" He questioned. "School I mean even when we are in the hospital we have to take it god I wish I could sent my teachers footage of what I've gone threw in the past week." She told him getting frustrated. "Ha we could sent them you throwing up maybe then they would see that your not enjoying yourself." He said trying to cheer her up. "I bet if we should them that they still wouldn't care it's like they have no heart." They finally stopped at a big room it was the floor's playroom for little kids/ Teen room/ School room. Nick and Miley couldn't have picked the worst time to come in, it was music day today once everyone saw Nick enter they all got star struck even the parents. "Lets go to school before they make be sing a song with them." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "Hey Miley." The child life specialist Meredith said welcomly. "Hey Mer where's Emma?" Miley asked wondering where the teacher was. "Oh she's talking to one of the nurses and trying to get another girl your age to come down here."She told them both. "Ohhh." They both said in unison. Just then Emma walked in with a girl about 5'4 light brown hair that did not look in the mood for school, until she noticed Nick in the room. Miley quickly sat in the seat next to Nick to save him the torture of another crazy fan girl. "Thanks I owe you one." He whispered. "Nick and Miley this is Carmen." Emma said introducing the teenager's. "Hi." Nick and Miley both said at the same time. "Oh Miley your school faxed more work up to me to give to you." Emma told her. Miley signed, how much school work could people do in a week?! "Don't worry Miles we can take it back to the room and work on it." Nick said trying to reassure her. Once Carmen heard back to the room she got very jealous. "I'll be right back kids I just need to get a few things." Emma told them leaving the room. "So you two share a room?" Carmen questioned raising her eyebrow. "Yup." They both told her. "Interesting." She said fiddling with her brown hair. "Um yeah." Miley said awkwardly. "So Nicky, oh you don't mind if I call you Nicky right?" She asked him giving him a flirty smile. Miley clenched her good hand with out the IV in it in to a fist. Why was she getting jealous? Was she falling for Nick? "Um Nick is fine." He said getting annoyed with her. He realized that Miley's hand was now in a fist, he smirked before saying this. "Or you could call me Nicky." He said making Miley even more jealous. "Like I was saying Nicky could you help me out with some of my homework." She asked giving Miley a dirty look. "Yeah s-" Was all he got out before Miley cut him off. "Oh I'm sorry Carmen but Nick will be helping me with my homework oh wait look at that I think he's booked the whole time he's here you know with writing songs and getting better and oh did I mention helping ME with my homework. Carmen gave her a dirty look before Emma came back in. "Okay guys ready to begin?" She asked. They all shook their heads yes.

Once Nick and Miley got in to their room Miley confronted him. "What the hell? What was that back there?" She asked getting angry and wanting answers. "What was what?" He asked playing dumb. "You almost offering to help her with homework and sure you can call me Nicky." She told him angrily. "Oh I'm sorry is someone getting jealous?" He asked. "No!" She shouted, you did not want to get Miley mad. "Oh I think you are Miss Miley." He said walking towards his bed. "I am not I just think you're a big jerk!" "I'm a jerk?!" He said getting offended. "YES!" She screamed. "Well if I'm a jerk then you're a slut." He said back. "ASS." "WHORE!" "MAN WHORE." "SKANK." "WIMP." "BITCH." "GAY." "MOTHER LESS!" That's when the yelling stopped. Miley told him one of her deepest secrets that her mother was on drugs and he just used it against her. Realizing what he said his face dropped. "No Miley I didn-" She cut him off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP NICK AND GO TO HELL." Was the last thing she said before running into the bathroom and locking it.

BUM BUM BUM! I did not intend of this it just came to me. Sooo who hates Carmen because I sure do. Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my fellow readers. How are you all? Me well I'm sick once again which means more make-up work JOY!! Oh this chapter has been typed up for awhile but my computer broke so I got a new one. Umm what else oh well did anyone see the niley hug?! And them talking?! Oh and how could I forget her calling him Nicky? Oh and I think nelena is over! Yay! So let's get to the story since I left you guys off with a harsh ending, hey who knows what will happen in this chapter. Also the new character is real, I met her while I was in the hospital and almost all of the conversation with her and Miley is real it was between me and Kristy so keep in mind Kristy is real.

Nick grumbled in his bed it had been two hours and Miley still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"Nick?" Miley's nurse Tina asked.

"Yeah Tina?"

"Um where's Miley?" She asked confused.

"In the bathroom, we had a fight." He told her looking down.

"Oh so that was all the nose I heard earlier." Tina knocked on the door and got no response. She tried opening it but Miley locked it. "Miley, sweetie I need you to open the door I have your medication." She told Miley well more like the door. Miley must have unlocked it because when Tina tried again it opened. She made sure she shut the door so Nick couldn't see them.

"Hey Miles, Nick told me that you two got in a fight." She said handing her, her pills. Miley nodded swallowing the four pills at once. "Well why don't you bring your laptop down to the teen room so you can get out of this could hospital bathroom." She said standing up. "There's also someone I want you to meet."

"Alright." Miley walked out of the bathroom Tina following behind. She made no eye contact at all with Nick.

"Miley." He tried walking over to her to talk to her but no luck she raced right out of that room.

Tina helped Miley down to the teen room. It was a long walked but they made it.

"Miley I would like you to meet Kristy." Tina told her introducing both of them. Kristy looked like she could have been Miley's age but shockingly she was twenty. She was about 5 4 blond hair small body but the thing that stood out the most to Miley was that Kristy had a blue tint around her lips and her nails where very jaggedly.

"I think you two will have a lot in common." Tina told them leaving.

"Um so what are you in here for?" Miley asked Kristy trying to break the ice.

"I'm getting a new paste maker." She told Miley.

"What about you?" Kristy asked.

"My heart is working to hard and I have fluid around it." Kristy made a shocked face.

"Wow that's gotta be rough."

"Yeah but I'm use to the hospital I mean its like my second home." She said making a joke.

"Ha same, I'm in here so much." Kristy told her. Just then Miley got a IM from Lily and Kristy got a call. Miley read the IM and anger filled her body.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kristy asked when she got off the phone, she could see the tension in Miley's face.

"My friends." Miley said still angry.

"What did they do?" Kristy asked concerned.

"Well my best friend just IMed me saying how my two best friends and their friend are going to get drunk tonight, all because they had a freaking bad week which I bet wasn't even bad!" Miley yelled. She looked over at Kristy and saw her scooting away. Miley laughed "Sorry I'm usually not like this." She told her.

"I understand. But can I asked why your so mad at them?"

"Well they know how my dads a alcoholic and how my mom did drugs so they should know that is their doing that shit that I will flip." She told Kristy.

"Oh I know how you feel, everyone in my family but my sister and me are alcoholics and my brother went to jail twice."

"Wow." Was all Miley could say.

"Do you ever feel like it's your fault that your parents turned to those things?" Miley asked Kristy.

"Sometimes I do. How about you?"

"Yeah especially my mom I mean I feel like if I was never born her and my dad would still be together." Miley said becoming sad.

"Aw Miley its not your fault, we may think its our faults but its not." Kristy told her hugging her. After a long silence Miley asked another question. "What's your room number?"

"342." Kristy told her.

"Hey thats right next to mine." Miley said happily.

"Wait that was where all the yelling was coming from?" Kristy asked Miley.

"Um yeah me and roommate had a fight."

"Wait who's your roommate? Is it that Carmen girl? Ugh I hate her."

Miley giggled. "No its not her, I'm glad its not but she did cause the fight and my roommate is Nick." Miley told her.

"Wait Nick Jonas?"

"Sadly yes."

"Well what was the fight about?" Kristy asked wondering herself.

"Something stupid but we started calling each other names and he called me mother less."

"Aww I bet he didn't mean it."

"No I think he did." And I actually was starting to like him." She told Kristy.

"Wait you said the fight was over Carmen right?"

"Yeah"

"Well maybe he was trying to make you jealous ." Kristy told her.

"I don't know but hes so confusing and so is this freaking stupid homework!" Miley said getting fed up with all the homework she was getting.

"Here you want me to help? I mean I already learned all this math." Kristy said looking at all of her papers.

"That would be a big help ugh I just wish we could go back to my room and work on it."

"Who says we cant?" Kristy asked her.

"Well no one but Nicks in there and-." Miley soon got cut off by Kristy.

"Miley your going to have to face him sometime, just ignore him when we go in." Kristy told her standing up.

"Alright. Jeez I feel like these IV poles are like out best friends in here." Miley said laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I name mine." Kristy told her joking around. Miley and Kristy began the long walk back to the room.

"God Bob keep up." Kristy told her IV pole.

"Hey how come you don't have a Picc line? I mean you have two IVs in it would just be easier to get one like mine." Miley told her showing her, her Picc line.

"What's a Picc line?" Kristy asked her.

"Well it's like a bigger IV but it doesn't hurt when they put it in and it stays in till you go home." Miley told her.

"Hmmm now I want one, I hate getting poked."

"Same and I hate how they come for blood work so early!" Miley said relating to Kristy's problem.

"I know I'm half asleep so I'm like take what you want." She told her laughing. Miley and Kristy entered Miley's room. Luckily the curtain was closed, until they both sat on Miley's bed that's when the curtain got pushed down by Joe.

"Joe?" Miley asked. Kristy already had been looking over her homework. "Joe what do you want?!" Miley whispered so Nick wouldn't hear.

"You know what I want!" He whispered back. Miley got mad again so she closed the curtain, thankfully Joe didn't try again. Once dinner came Kristy decided to go back to her room.

"Kristy before you go can you do me a favor?" Miley asked.

"Sure Miles what is it?"

"Well could you do your online classes down when I have school so I don't feel awkward down there."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving.

It was late at night when Nick woke up. _Stupid loud people don't they know that this is a hospital?! _ Rolling over to his side he heard crying.

"Miley?" He whispered.

"Just go back to sleep Nick." She told him giving him the cold shoulder.

"Come on Miley please tell me what's wrong." He begged.

"No." She told him. Deciding not to obey Miley's orders he walked over and sat next to her.

"Miley please just tell me what's wrong, please." He begged again.

She sat up getting anger once again. "Alright Nick you want to know what's bothering me?!" She asked him. He nodded his head yes. "What's bothering me is the fact that you brought my mom up, the fact that she left me and that she did drugs. But what's bothering me the most is…is…is that I drove her to drugs." She told him and began crying again.

"Miley it's not your fault." He told her rubbing her back.

"Yes it is, if I was never born she would have never turned to drugs, if I never had this stupid heart problem her and mom dad would have never split up."

"Miley you don't know that for sure."

"Nick, promise me this, promise me you'll never do drugs, promise me you wont drink."

"Of course Miley I would never do any of those things."

"Promise me one more thing." She told him.

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't leave me."

He shook him head yes. "I promise." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Might be going into the hospital if so I might not be able to post anything._

_"Miley,Miley over here." She heard a voice tell her._

_"Mom?" She asked herself confused._

_"I'm over here Miles." She heard the voice again._

_She looked around. Where am I? Miley thought to herself. All she saw was a black surrounding. Nothing but black and her mothers voice. She heard it again and again over and over. She started to run after a few seconds of running she finally saw her mom. Lord did she want to run back. She looked horrible, her brown hair brittle and dry her skin pale white eyes has red as fire. And next to her needle's,bags with white substance, and empty pill bottle's._

_"Come here Miles give me a hug." Her mom said coming closer._

_"No!" Miley shouted running back to her last location._

Miley woke up in a bad sweat. She also found her hands tightly griped around Nick's shirt.

"You okay?" Nick asked her.

"Um yeah just a bad dream." She told him. "What are you doing with my ipod?" She asked.

"Just looking at your music. You know you have someone random stuff on here." He told her handing her, her ipod back.

"Oh yeah like what?" She question him sitting up.

"Well for example Love Game by Lady GaGa." He told her.

"Oh come on you can't say that isn't a good song."

"No I can honestly say that is a pretty bad song." He told her also sitting up.

Miley raised her eyebrow at him. "Well what songs did you like on there?" She asked him.

"I liked the one song called I'll be by Edwin McCain." He told her.

"Thats one of my favorite songs."

"One question thought, how come you don't have any of those great Jonas Brother's songs?" He asked her joking.

"Oh you mean that sucky band? Phss I only put good music on my ipod." She told him joking back.

"Hey look breakfast is here. Oh and your pee medication." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Joy, one makes me feel sick the other makes me get up to go to the bathroom ever fifteen minutes!" She shouted pretending to be filled with excitement.

After they ate there breakfast well Nick ate Miley just stared at her food holding her stomach. Miley got her laptop and books while Nick also gathered his books. They started to walk down the hallway when they heard Kristy trailing behind to catch up to them.

"Hey guys." She said to Miley and Nick after catching her breath.

"Hey Kristy." Miley and Nick both said in response.

"Oh Kristy Nick. Nick Kristy." Miley said introducing her two friends to each other.

They continued walking for about thirty seconds till Miley let out a loud "Ow." Stopped and held her stomach.

"Miles?" Both Kristy and Nick said going over to her.

"Miley what's wrong?" Kristy asked helping to were all the nurses where.

"My...ow...stomach." She told her.

"Nick do you know who her nurse is?" Kristy asked keeping a good eye on Miley.

"Yeah I'll go look for her." He told her walking away.

Nick soon returned with Miley's nurse Rose.

"Miles where does it hurt?" Rose asked her bending down to her level.

"Here." She told her pointing near her liver.

"Uh oh, Miles your doctor might want to do a liver test." Rose told her helping her into a wheel chair.

"Do you still want to go to class?" Kristy asked her.

"Yeah I mean it's only an hour long." Miley told her.

By the time they made it to class both Carmen and Emma were siting in silence till Nick, Miley, and Kristy walked in.

"Whoa Miles what happen?" Meredith asked walking in.

"Uh I'll tell you later." She told Meredith. Miley was very personal about her health problems she would only tell someone she knows that would care or not make fun of her or many other reasons. But since Carmen was in the room she knew she couldn't tell Meredith.

"Alright I'll come by later." She said walking out of the room.

Miley felt like a Oreo she was sitting in between both Nick and Kristy but since the table only sat two on one side Nick and Kristy squished Miley because well nobody wanted to sit next to Carmen.

Once school was finally over Miley, Nick, Kristy, and Carmen walked out of the room with no emotion.

"Bad day for all of you?" Cara asked. Cara was also a child life specialist along with Sherry and Meredith.

They all just shuck their heads yes still with no emotion.

"Well to take your minds off of the pain do you guys want to do a craft?" She asked them.

"Nahh I'm gonna head back to room and order some lunch." Kristy said leaving.

"Same." Carmen also said leaving.

"You coming Miles?" Nick asked opening the door.

"I think I'll stick around and make something." She said sitting down.

"Alright, do you want any lunch?" He asked her still holding the door.

"Sure, just order me anything, I'll be back at the room by the time it gets there."

"Okay."

"So what do you want to make or paint?" Cara asking opening the many cabinets of crafts, paint bottles, and many other things.

One thing caught Miley's eye as soon as she looked in the cabinets.

"Can I paint that picture frame?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Cara told her.

Miley was always interested in photography. That's actually one of her major's in high school. Yes major's in high school, Miley goes to a pre-college high school.

Sherry and Meridith soon walked in and joined Cara and Miley.

"Soo Miles when I pasted by this morning you and Nick looked pretty cozy." Miley said smiling big.

"Oooohhhhh." Sherry and Cara both said gigging.

"Guy's we are just friends, besides I don't think he'll fall for some middle classed girl with a heart disease." She said setting down her frame to let it dry.

"And whys that Miley? I mean a lot of people are middle classed. And if you guys dated you'd know how each other feels, I mean you both have the pump the only thing different is well your heart problem." Meridith told her.

"I don't know, we'll see how things turn out." Miley told them getting up and taking her frame." Meridith also followed.

"Mer what are you doing?" Miley asked opening her room door.

"Well I figured since you have a new frame we should put a picture in it."

"Okay of what or who?" Miley asked her opening the top part of her try exposing her food.

"How about...you and Nick." Meridith said smiling.

Miley gave her a evil glare before standing up.

"Hey Nick, Meridith wants to take a picture of us."

"Okay." He said standing up, Miley couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. She didn't blame him I mean their room was really hot.

"Okay guys 1...2...you know you guys dont look well like friends. Your off your IV poles right so Miles how about you hop on Nick's back for the picture."

"Huh?!" Miley asked shocked and confused.

"Go on to Nick's back like he's going to give you a piggy back right." She told her.

"Alright." She said then proceeded to get on his back.

"Uh Miles your doing to have to hold to his chest so you dont fall." Meridith told her laughing a little.

Miley have her another evil glare before putting her arms around Nick's chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay 1...2...3." Meridith said taking the picture.

"Her Mer do you know when the dogs come?" Miley asked her getting off of Nick's back, the bad part she wanted to stay there forever.

"Dogs?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah these trained dogs come in and you get to pet them and play with them it's a way to make kids happy of they've bin her for a while and are missing their pets." Miley told him.

"Umm I'll go and check my e-mail, when I bring the picture back I'll tell you." She said leaving.

Turns out the dogs where coming tomorrow. Since both Nick and Miley had a long day they decided to go to sleep early. In the middle of the night Miley was in her bed, woke up to turn on her side but did it way to fast. Her heart started to race and she started to feel dizzy. Her ears clogged up and rang and her vision got blurry.

"No this cant happen." She said taking in deep breaths.

"Miley?" Nick asked. He glanced over at her saturations and was soon by her side.

He pressed the call button while trying to relax Miley.

"Can I help you?" The women at the front desk asked.

"We need a nurse now!" Nick said in a panicked voice.

A second later he looked over at Miley and saw one of the worst things. She was having a seizer. She turned gray her lips also, her eyes shut, grunting and shaking.

"Whats wrong?" Her nurse Dan asked before seeing the sign.

Miley soon came out of the seizer fifteen seconds later. She opened her eyes to two doctors she had never seen her nurse and Nick looking at her.

"Miley were are you?" The one doctor asked just in case she had lost her memory while having the seizer.

"I'm in my hospital room." Miley answered.

"Do you know what caused the seizer?" The other doctor asked.

"I rolled over on my side and my heart rate sky rocketed and then it happened." She told them.

"Alright, we'll send a page to your doctor." They told her stepping out.

"Wow Miles you scared me really badly." Nick said getting up and turning off the light.

"Ow, Nick?" Miley asked.

"Yeah Miley?"

"Please come here." She said with pain in her voice.

"Whats wrong Miles?"

"My stomach it's hurting again." She told him.

"Here let me rub it while you try to get to sleep." He said and started to rub circles on her stomach. A minute later her heart machine was going off again.

"Nick I dont want to have another seizer." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Miley just take deep breaths."

He pressed the nurse button but no one respond. Just like last time he looked over and saw her having another seizer. Luckily Nick did know that when you rip out the remote from the wall all the nurses come. He rip that thing out so fast that by the time he looked up he saw five nurses running to their room. Again just like last time she woke up after fifteen seconds, they asked her what her name was a left.

"Miley you have to relax." Nick told her.

"Nick I dont think I want to sleep tonight." Miley told him and scooted over.

"You want me to keep you company?" He asked her.

She shook her head yes. He climbed in to bed next to her and pulled her close.

"Miley tell me your life story."


	6. Update

Hey guy's I know its not a update sorry but so much has happened. First off I got my lung transplant. So thats one of the reasons why I haven't updated. I might not update as much because I'm behind in school I have to take a huge test to get into a good high school I want to read some books lol I have a lot of doctor appointments (stupid) I'll be writing on the way to them. Um let me think oh I have to work out everyday to keep my lungs strong. Oh in other news I have a new trailer but my friend made it a trailer on youtube and the series will be on youtube the series is called Lost Connection and my youtube is julzjulz1julz. But like I said I'm super busy so I will try my hardest to update but in August I get to be free like right now I cant go to the mall movies or be around big crowds because of germs :[ But in August I can so in August if I like don't update be surprised because I will be going to party's swimming having fun the beach so much. But I wont forget about you guys because you all are very nice and supportive which is why I write or I write because of problems or dreams or anything but I love all you. Oh one more thing lol this person called ChristianWestonChandler ripped off my new trailer report him flag him whatever but hes doing it to a lot of stories and like the things he puts in the stories are so gross! Alright I'm going to go and maybe type up a chapter for a story? Or do my new series? Please check out my new trailer. Love you all.

-Julia


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh okay but be warned it's a longish story." She told him pulling her leopard blanket over her body.

"We've got time miss 'I don't want to sleep'." He told her also pulling the blanket over his body.

"Okay well I was born twenty four weeks early. One pound ten ounces." Miley told Nick trying to remember all the stories her father would tell her every now and then.

"My dad missed my birth because he was snowboarding with his own dad at the time and didn't think I'd be due till July."

"Jeez Miles just couldn't wait to see the world could ya?" Nick asked joking.

Miley gave him a look before she started talking again. "Every day the doctors would tell my family that it would be their last day with me but I kept fighting and two days before Easter my grandmother got a visit from a angle telling her I was going to live a long life, the next day on the way to the hospital my aunt saw three rainbows at once and you know the old saying see a rainbow brings good luck? Well I guess those three rainbows brought a lot of luck to my family."

Miley took another deep breath before talking once again. "When I was two I kept having seizers not long ones thankfully but powerful ones like the tow you just experienced. A few months later I was diagnosed with PPH which is Primary Pulmonary Hypertension. I went on a nerviness pump for ten years went off of all pumps for a year and then just last year I got another put which is just like your diabetic pump. And here I am today telling the famous Nick Jonas my life story." She said giggling at the last part.

"I wouldn't consider myself that famous." He told her.

"Ha sure you make what a million a day, having girls throwing themselves at you and your brothers and yet you don't consider that famous?"

"No I know I'm that famous I just don't want it to get to my head, and for the recored I can name one girl who hasn't throw herself at me." He said grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip of it.

"Oh really whats her name?" Miley asked waiting for the answer completely clueless.

He finished drinking his water before asking her question. "You."

Her facial expression froze, was this boy clueless? I guess so since he's so use to just hearing straightly 'I love you'.

"Um, I'm gonna try to get back to bed." She told him sliding down a little bit.

"Are you sure? I mean I dont want you to move again and have you heart race. You really scared." He told her grabbing hold of her soft hand.

"Well as long as you stay next to me I wont have to move." She told him.

"Alright if thats what it takes." He told her making it sound painful in a joking way.

"Night Nick."

"Night Miles"

It was around six when the lights in their room turned on. A chipper women came in. _Who the hell is this chipper at six in the morning? _Miley thought.

"Hello Miley, I'm here to take labs from you."

"Um alright." She said pulling her arm out from under the covers.

"So I see both you and your boyfriend got stuck in the hospital at the same time." The women told her filling the containers she needed with Miley's blood.

"Boyfriend? No no no we are just friends." Miley said laughing a little.

"Well Miss Cyrus it sure doesn't look like that." She told her leaving.

She was right it did look like they were dating after all Nick had his arms tightened around her waist and a smile pained on his face.

Since it was Saturday they didn't have to go to class today. Nick, Miley and Kristy were hanging out in the teen room with their computers when a furry little friend stuck his head threw the door.

"So this little guy want to say hi to you guys." Meridith said coming in with a yellow Labrador retriever.

"Aw he's so cute." Both Miley and Kristy said going up to the puppy petting him gently.

"Hey Miley it's time for your three o'clock meds." Miley's nurse Rachel told her coming into the room where the puppy was currently sitting. Just then a male nurse walked in also. "Nick your doctor wants to meet with you in your room." Nick's nurse Mike told him. "Alright." They both said.

As they were all walking back to the nurses station Miley couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going on between Mike and Rachel. Mike for some reason had that dreamy I cant take my eye's off you look towards Rachel. And Rachel couldn't stop smiling. She smiled at them both and made a mental note to ask one of them tonight about it since they were both working a double.

"Well I'll see you in a little." Nick told Miley and Kristy entering the room to talk to his doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know I think people take these pillows when they leave." Miley said while looking for her home pillows in her pile of clothes and the rest of her stuff.

"I know what you mean I always leave my pillows at hotel's on the time."

As Nick was telling her a story of how he left one of his favorite pillows at a hotel and they had to go all the way back to get it she pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Lily's number. Once Nick was done with his story she pressed send and waited for a cheerful blond to pick up her phone.

"Hello." Lily said happily as Miley would have predicted.

"Hey Lily, remember how I left that pillow at your house? Could you bring it today?" Miley asked her best friend.

"Sure Miles. Anything else magazine's, candy, outside world food," The list went on for a few more seconds until Lily ran out of things to bring her.

"Um magazine's I guess." Miley told her going back over to her bed.

"Okay Miles I'll see you later."

--

"Knock, knock." Lily said opening the door.

"Hey Lily." Miley said sounding a little weaker then usually.

"Hey Miles." Lily said a little worried to how her best friend is.

"Here are the things you asked for." Lily told her laying the magazine's on her table beside her.

"More homework?" Miley groaned. It was almost as if her teachers though she was on a secret vacation or something, even her doctor commented on the amount of homework she was working.

"Yeah sorry Miles, I even asked if they could lay off a little but you know Mrs. Champion."

"Of course I do, work, work, and more work."

"So did you find out anything from the doctor yet?" Lily asked pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"Not yet they said they are going to test me for basically anything."

Miley saw Lily start to frown. She knew her friends all felt distant with her now a days since she was basically stuck in here and she was starting to become friends with different people. But at least she had Lily who never failed to come see her or keep her updated on other people.

"Hey don't worry Lil, I'll be out of here eventually."

"I hope."

They talked for another hour or two. Talking about anything they could.

"Hey, Miles were is Nick?"

"Oh he had to go for more testing."

Lily soon left and Miley fell asleep from the overwhelm of homework and not feeling good.

–-

"Miles." She heard someone calling her name and shaking her a little. She slightly opened her eyes and saw four pairs of eyes on her.

"Whoa there do you guys always hover over people when they sleep?" Miley asked the two brothers.

They both laughed. She guessed since what happened with her passing out they didn't want to take any chances of not knowing if she actually was sleeping or passed out.

"Sooo." Miley took a sign before asking Nick a question. "Any news?"

"Not yet." He reported back to her with Joe giving him a weird look.

"Um her Miles, I think Mike and Rachel wanted to talk to you." Nick told her.

"Alright." She got up slowly and made her way out of the room.

"And your not telling her why?" Joe asked his brother right after Miley left their room.

"Hmm Joe maybe because I don't want her to worry, or think of me in another way." Nick told him a little upset.

"Because your so normal already."

"Joe, I'll tell her eventually but she doesn't need this stress."

"Alright just try to make it soon, she doesn't deserve to be lied to."

**A/N- Yes short thats what happens when only 3 people review my last update.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning, good morning too youuuu." Miley sang right in Nick's face. It was a sunny Tuesday, about nine o'clock when she finally cracked and decided to wake him up. After all once you wake up at six in the morning there is so much you can do until you finally crack. She had already ate breakfast, took her pills, and watch about five episodes of the old classic show 'Boy Meets World'.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Nick asked still half asleep attempting to rub the sleep away.

"Oh you know some cereal, a doughnut, bagel, eggs, bacon, orange juice, cho-"

"Okay now I understand the morning song." Nick said getting up slowly.

Soon Nick and Miley's nurse walked in carrying Nick's glucose meter. Miley watched as Nick picked a finger to test his blood sugar on. She cringed at the sight of him pricking his index finger. Sure she could handle needles in her arms and hands but with her fingers not at all, she use to hate those stupid blood tests when she was younger. Once the nurse left and Nick was done ordering breakfast she spoke.

"I must say you are a pretty good role model for little kids with diabetes." She told him looking at his daffy duck Band-Aid. One thing you had to know going into this hospital you would not get a plain Band-Aid. He didn't say a word to her. Odd she though. Soon she rose to her feet and started walking to the bathroom once she got into the bathroom from the outside Nick heard a "Aw shit."

"What's wrong?" He hollered to her.

"Um it's a girl thing if you get my drift just get the nurse please." She asked in a nice tone. The nurse came in but soon had to leave with the pads she came with once she came back Nick gave her a very confused look. Miley soon walked out with a new pair of pants.

"This damn thing always comes when I get stuck in here." She said laying down again.

"And this is why I'm happy with three brothers." Nick told her laughing a little.

"Ha so funny." Miley told him giving him a death glare.

"Umm anyway let's change this subject." He told her turning on his T.V, he was mindlessly flipping through the channel's when he saw his name on E! new. "Yes you heard it folks Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers is in the hospital. The Jonas' camp hasn't spoken a word to anybody about this but a source tells us she went to visit her sister the other day and passed by a hospital door peering through she saw the famous super star in bed."

After hearing that Miley got out of bed and pulled down the blind that was attached to the door. "Stupid nosey people." She mumbled.

"Umm so what's on the wonderful agenda today?" Nick asked her looking in his bag for a new fresh shirt.

"Oh you know I'm shooting for not getting blood work, how about you?" She asks.

"I think Joe's coming again today."

"Hey, I was wondering this, how come Kevin never comes?"

"Um well Kevin doesn't like seeing me like this he also just got divorced so it's all pretty hard on him but I'm sure he'll stop by some time." He said playing with his fingers.

"Knock knock." They both heard from the doorway.

"Oh look it's Kristy." Nick said being glad they could drop the Kevin subject.

"Hey guys, um Miley can I talk to you in private." She said seeming on edge.

Miley was slightly confused why would Kristy want to talk in private? I mean she met both Nick and Miley on the same day and they've all hung out almost every day that they've been in here. Miley left her room and was soon entering Kristy's purple colored room. "So what's up?" Miley asked a confused look playing on her face.

Kristy looked like she was about to cry. "My boyfriend broke up with me." She spoke her voice cracking half way though her sentence.

"Oh no, Kristy! How come?" Miley asked rushing over to Kristy's side.

"He said he couldn't handle the sick act anymore. Going in and out of the hospital never seeing him."

"But, Kristy look at it this way if he can't put up with your life then he's not meant for you." Miley said while giving her a big hug.

"But, Miley we were going out for two years!" She said crying more.

That day Miley spend most her time trying to cheer Kristy and comfort her at the same time. Poor girl a stupid jerk breaks up with her just because she gets sick so much. Not her fault she was born this way.

It had been three weeks since Kristy's break up. And three weeks since Miley and Nick spoke about Kevin.

"Um so." Nick said trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm?" Miley asked.

"Um, Kevin's coming today." He told her a little hesitant.

"Really?" Miley asked with excitement.

"Yeah, Joe told him that you wanted to meet him and that he has to face his fears one day."

"Fears?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you this already? He's scared to see me in a hospital helpless and sick."

"Well this will be good for him."

At around three o'clock both Joe and Kevin showed up. They also brought outside food. Eating the same hospital food gets old after awhile. Miley and Kevin got to talk a lot since Miley already knew basically everything about Joe it felt good to talk to someone with different interest. At around four thirty they heard a little knock.

"Come in." Miley yelled a little.

"Hey, Miles do you have any real food, I'm going to go insane soon if I have to dial the hospital cafeteria one more time.

"Your in luck we do and we have a new guest. Kristy, Kevin. Kevin Kristy." Miley said introducing them.

Now from the outside it would look like oh just two people meeting. But if you where in that room when they shook hands you could tell something sparked.

**A/N**- Sorry it took me so long. I'm kind of sad 6-23-10 we had to put my 17 year old cat down. He sadly got in a cat fight went missing and came home that morning when I was waiting for the bus. I feel so bad for my grand mom it was her birthday and she had to put her cat down that she loved so much.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now October first. Miley gazed outside her hospital window from her bed not being able to get up from bed, it was sadly a rainy and gloomy day. And today was also a very bad day for Miley. Soon after Miley woke up her doctor came in for a visit.

"Hey, monster." He said walking into her room making Miley giggle a little. He always liked to call his patients' monster for some odd reason.

"So whats the news?" Miley asked. She knew there was news there was always news and the good thing though her doctor wouldn't sugar coat it at all.

"Um well your heart is laying in a sack of something right now. So we're going to do a catheterization to check and see how your heart is and measure the pressures and test some medications. We're also going to drain the fluid around your heart. Um the thing is, I would like you to stay awake for it."

When he spoke his last sentence her eyes widened and her face went from normal to confused.

"You want me to stay awake?" She asked her voice cracking a little. Her doctor nodded and started to leave but before leaving he looked over and laughed a little at her snoring roommate. "Just think about it."

After an hour of thinking and feeling even worse she didn't know what to do. So she decided to climb into Nick's bed. Sure it was odd but she just needed something to take her mind off of everything. So she proceeded to climb into his bed and pull his covers around her petite body. Finally her mind was clear of all thoughts and she could go back to sleep peacefully.

"Wow they've been asleep for a while." Rachael one of the nurses on the floor said to the nursing staff.

"Well you know how long Miley can sleep for, I think earlier she was awake talking to Dr. Hanna." Mike her boyfriend and coworker reassured her.

"Alright but what should we do if they don't wake up in time for their pills or for Nick to check his sugar?" She asked panicked.

"Rach, calm down." One of the other nurses told her.

"Yeah if they don't wake up in about an hour we can just go in and wake them up. Rachael you've been a nurse for six years why are you now freaking out about waking up patients'?' Mike asked.

"Um well Mike you might want to go see their sleeping situation." She told him.

"Huh?" Him and a few other nurses asked. They decided to go see for themselves. Once they peeked into the glass door they finally saw what Rachael was talking about.

"Aww." They all said in unison. Even, Mike awed thinking back to when him and Rachael first started dating and looked like that when they would wind up falling asleep together on his couch.

"Okay we understand what you meant." They all said laughing.

"Understand what?" Meredith asked walking in her lunch bag in one hand and her big bag in the other.

"Go take a peek in Miley's room." Mike told her.

"Oh, I already did." She laughed. Everyone looked slightly confused. "What nobody knew they like each other?" She asked confused now. Everyone shook their heads no. "Oh come on its as obvious as to when Mike and Rachael started dating!" She laughed once again.

Nick finally awoke from dreamland. He proceeded to stretch and yawn but for some reason felt more tight spaced. Looking down next to him he gasped a little. Right next to him snuggled in his arm was Miley.

"Why is she in my bed?" He whispered to himself. Looking down again at the beauty in front of him he smiled to himself. Okay so he did like having Miley snuggled up next to him.

"Hey is she awake yet?" Mike asked coming in with Nick's medication. Just as Mike asked that she started to open her eyes.

"Well now she is." Nick said with a little laugh.

"Morning." She said with a yawn forgetting she was in Nick beds she jumped a little. "Oh um sorry." She apologized.

"Its alright Miles."

"Its just I have so much on my mind and I wasn't feeling to good I just though if I went and laid next to you I could clear my mind."

"No really its okay." Nick told her once again.

Later around eleven o' clock Kristy came by to remind them that school was going to be starting soon. It seemed like Miley had even more school work to do then normally. She was dreading it and they were all dreading Carmen.

"So Nicky." Carmen said twirling her hair. "Do you understand this problem?" She asked acting completely dumb, well Miley wasn't so sure it was an act.

"Um yeah." He started to explain it to her when she move her hand from his should to his own hand. That's when Kristy saw Miley's eyes start to twitch and her face redden.

"Uh, Miles how about we go see Meredith for a little." Kristy said walking her out of the room.

"He's flirting with her! Ugh I can't believe him. Does he like me or does he not! I mean we both slept in his bed twice, he had his shirt off in out picture he's been flirting with me since day one, and he driving me freaking crazy!" Miley yelled to Kristy and Meredith who were both sitting with Miley letting her spill out all of her anger.

"Oh, I forgot I uh framed the photo for you." Meredith told her pulling it out of her bag.

"Miles, calm down maybe he's just trying to make you jealous." Kristy reassured her.

"Yeah, I mean I can see that he really likes you Miley." Meredith told her pushing the photo of them closer to her.

"I'm going back to my room."

It had been an hour since Miley had seen anyone. She had came back to her room pulled her notebook of songs out and started writing furiously into it. After the little session of school Nick walked in get a very pissed off look. She was just about to start recording the song when she had a new e-mail from Lily. Opening it and a attach file a new song of Lily's started to fill the room.

_Let's be friends so we can make outYou're so hot, let me show you aroundI see what I want, and I wanna playEveryone knows I'm getting my wayIt doesn't matter what you say_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry for not updating so much, I rewrote this chapter five times and I still think its not my best.**

October moved by fast and before Miley or Nick knew it, it was Halloween. Halloween was always a fun time for Miley, she loved dressing up as a kid and to this day her and her friends would still go out. This year would be different though. She knew she wouldn't be home for her favorite holiday it was impossible she was getting worst day by day. Nick and Miley still hadn't spoke since October first. Whenever he tried to speak to her Miley would either leave to go see Kristy or go into their bathroom until he would leave the room. Miley was just about to enter her bedroom when Meredith came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Miles! I need your help!" She said in distress, it was very odd for Meredith to ask for help but Miley loved helping out the staff.

"What's wrong Meredith?"

"Well we're having a Halloween party for the little kids and the people that were suppose to help us face paint and dress up forgot all about it! And now we have seven costumes and nobody to help so I was thinking that maybe you and your friends and Nick and his brothers could help us out?" Meredith asked with a scared smile.

"Well I know I can help and I'm sure Lily and Kristy can but your going to have to ask Nick yourself."

"Alright go get Kristy and call Lily, the costumes are in my office the white dress is yours."

Meredith knocked once on the bedroom door before walking in to the room. She looked up at the TV to see the food channel on. It was Rachael Ray cooking a meal that took only thirty minuets.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." She said laughing a little.

"Oh hi Meredith." Nick said in a gloomy voice.

"Um Nick I really hate to bother you but I'm in trouble and I need you and your brothers help!" Meredith told him panicking a little at the fact that he might say no to her.

'What wrong?" He asked worried.

"We're having a Halloween party for the little kids and the people that were suppose to help us face paint and dress up forgot all about it! And now we don't have anyone to make the party fun and magical for the little kids! So I was thinking you and your brothers could dress up and help us, please."

Nick looked at her trying to see if she really did need help or if she was just trying to get him out of this room.

"Okay, I'll get my brothers down here as fast as I can." He told her.

"Great, I'll bring the costumes to you in a few minutes. Thank you so much Nick!"

"Now just one more person." Meredith whispered to herself. She jogged across the hallway to a room that well nobody liked entering. She knocked once before letting herself into the room.

"Carmen?" She said wondering where she was.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Carmen said in a wicked voice.

"It's me Meredith, I really need your help."

Meredith explained the situation from the volunteers not showing up to her needing much needed help. Carmen reluctantly gave in as soon as she heard Nick was helping.

"I'll bring your costume to your room in a few minutes."

"So what are we even dressing up as?" Lily question as her Miley and Kristy all walked to Meredith's office.

"I'm not quite sure all Meredith told me was that my costume was white."

Miley turned the office doorknob very slowly. All three girls stepped into the office at once and took a look around. It was a cute little office, very cluttered but they expected that. Their eyes all shot to the costumes bags. All of the bags had little labels on them.

"Well looks like I'm Belle tonight." Lily announced looking at the yellow gloves that matched the yellow dress.

"Call me Aurora." Kristy said admiring a magenta colored dress.

"What character are you Miley?"

"I'm Cinderella." She told them holding up a strapless white dress with a matching white mask.

"So here are the costumes boys. Be down stairs in thirty minuets." Meredith told them exciting the room quickly to go get ready and set up for the party.

"Okay so who want prince Phillip?" Joe asked taking out the costume from the bag.

"I will." Kevin said taking the costume and leaving to go change.

"I'll be the beast well the beast after he turned into the prince. Does he even have a prince name?" Joe question.

"Um I've heard that its prince Adam I think."

"Okay so I'm prince Adam which means you get left with prince charming." Joe told Nick with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh joy!" Nick said with fake enthusiasm.

"Come on Nick at least put on a happy act for the little kids tonight." Kevin told him returning to the room fully clothed in his costume.

"Whoa Kev looking good!" Joe said high fiving Kevin.

"Yeah maybe this will take your mind off of everything." Joe said pulling the privacy curtain and changing into his costume.

"Alright, I'll attempt to be happy." Nick said getting up off of his bed to get ready.

"You guys look great!" Meredith said looking at all three guys. "Okay so try to encourage the kids with food, its really hard to get most of them to eat. And there's face paint stations all over this room."

Meredith went and grabbed a microphone. "Hi everyone! I'm so glad you all could come out tonight to the party!" We have some special guests here tonight, they'll be helping you along with the hospital staff . So have fun tonight!"

"Are we the only people helping?" Kevin asked looking around the room.

"Umm guess again Kevin." Joe said pointing at the three beauty's entering the room.

Nick was instantly hypnotize, from her glowing face to her beautiful dress, down to her amazing looking breas- feet! She was breath taking.

"Nick, nick! Earth to Nick freaking Jonas!" Joe shouted into his ear snapping in his face at the same time.

"Joe, calm down, watch and learn." Kevin told him, raising his hand he smacked it right across Nick's face in a joking matter. "Nick snap out of it!."

"Maybe if we shake him violently?" Joe suggested but just when he was about to raise his hands on to his shoulders Nick swatted them away.

"Wow, I though we lost you for a second."

"If your that hypnotized go talk to her!" Joe said hitting him in the shoulder.

"First of all enough with the violence, and secondly its not that easy to just go up and talk to her because we're still in a fight."

"Well go and tell her how beautiful she looks to end this little fight." Kevin said giving him a little push.

Walking up to her Nick smelled her perfume, she smelled like fresh rain mixed with honey.

"Um, hi Miley." He stood next to her trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be lost?" She told him, giving him the cold shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you, you look beautiful tonight and that I want this little feud of ours to end."

She didn't respond at all, she was to busy staring behind him at the horrified faces as a monster walked in. Turns out that extra costume Meredith had to fill was the evil villain

Maleficent from 'Sleeping Beauty.'

"Meredith!" Carmen yelled. "This is not the type of costume I was expecting!"

Nick couldn't help but burst out laughing once he turned around and saw Carmen in that god awful costume. Once everyone saw that he was laughing the whole room broke out in laughter. Meredith ran over to Carmen attempting to calm her down and remind her that she promised to help with the even. Nick and Miley broke apart once the party started. Miley, Lily and Kristy all helped paint the little kids faces, while Nick, Kevin and Joe were helping them get food and pick costumes out. The party ended up being great, Meredith was very happy, and so were Miley, Lily, Kristy and the brothers.

"Boy am I tired." Kristy said walking into Miley's rooming and flopping herself on the couch.

"Me too." Miley said with Lily in unison.

"Well girls I hate to leave you but I sadly have a curfew." Lily said getting up and grabbing her car keys.

"Thank you for helping us out Lily." Miley said rising from her bed to hug her best friend. "I'll see you in a few days I guess."

"Bye Miley, by Kristy." Lily said opening the door that led out into the hallway halfway out the door and she walked head on into a body.

"Ow." She responded soon after hitting the cold tile floor.

"Sorry Lily." Joe said helping her up from the ground.

"Its alright, Joe." Lily said starting to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked walking with her.

"Home."

"You have a curfew?" Joe said stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the parking gauge.

"A curfew set by my dad no, but a curfew set by the state saying what hours I can drive yes."

"Oh. Um well I guess I'll see you in a few days then." He called after her as she stepped out of the elevator and started to search for her car.

"Bye Joe!" She yelled as the elevator doors collided.

"Well Nick mom and dad are expecting us back at the condo soon, so we're going to go." Kevin said getting up and grabbing his keys.

"Bye Nick, bye Miley." Kevin and Joe said in unison leaving the room.

Nick and Miley both sat in silence for thirty minutes after Kevin and Joe left. Miley finally got up and entered the bathroom. Turning the shower knob to hot she stripped her clothing off, wrapper her IV in plastic wrapped ,put plastic bags over and stepped into the warm shower. Trying to wash her stress and fears away was getting harder and harder as the days went on. Stepping out she dried off, brushed her hair, unwrapped her IV and brushed her teeth. When she came entered the room she saw that her nurse was nice enough to change her sheets. She heard the bathroom door click and looked over at Nick's bed. It was now or never to make up with him, Miley did feel a little stupid for getting upset over something so irrelevant. She picked up her pillow blanket Ipod and proceeded to make herself conferrable on Nick's bed.

Stepping out of the steamy shower he didn't know what to do with his life at this point. His parents wouldn't talk to him, his roommate wouldn't talk to him and now how was he suppose to tell anyone the news. Tossing on a pair of flannel pajama pants and drying his hair he turned off the bathroom lighting still trying to figure out his life when he looked up and saw a angel sleeping in his bed. He smiled to him self, crawled into bed and remembered that not everything in life has to always be perfect.

"What made you forgive me?" He whispered turning over to face her.

"I realized that you can't stay mad forever because one day your life may end and you could be mad at the whole world and want to apologize but you may never have the second chance that you get in life."


End file.
